A Day To Remember
by SonicAmy1996
Summary: A pink hedgehog named Amy Rose is going to a new high school because of her mom. But as once as she got there, she met someone who she will start crushing on.
1. Chapter 1 New School, New Friends

**Tuesday, May 4th, 2012 7:00 AM**

**A pink hedgehog woke up to the sound of her alarm. She banged on it several times to stop it, but no avail. She grunted and got up to turn it off. The pink hedgehog had quills that went 3 inches past her shoulders and jade green eyes. This hedgehog was no other than Amy Rose. She was getting up for her new school in Emerald high. she looked at her room full of boxes, she still hasn't un-packed her stuff. She slumped to the kitchen to find her mom Julia cooking breakfast.**

**"Hey, I see your awake..." Julia stated. She was a white hedgehog with long wavy quills that moved freely. She also had hazel eyes to top off that look.**

**"Morning mom." Amy grumbled still half asleep.**

**"First day of 11th grade!" Julia stated excitedly.**

**"Yay..." Amy muttered sarcastically.**

**"Oh come on, it's just school."**

**"Yeah, a new school!" Amy paused for a moment, "You know how hard it is to meet new people at my age? It's 11th grade everyone has already established their cliques and groups. And where do I stand? The new girl. I hate that title."**

**"It's not going to be different from the other schools you went to." Julia said handing a plate full of food to Amy.**

**"Oh you underestimate high school. We have already moved 5 times. I don't think a 6th was necessary." Amy growled with a mouthful of food.**

**"Well it's hard keeping a well paid job! I promise, this will be the last time we move."**

**Amy didn't answer for a while. Too focused on the other horrid scenarios that were playing in her head. She didn't want to disappoint her mom. Never.**

**"I'll try to get used to Station Square.."**

**"Good. I'm glad you could open up to it." Julia kissed the top of Amy's head and smiled to herself. "Now finish your eggs."**

**Amy sat down and slowly ate her eggs. She was getting nervous about this school. Amy finished her eggs and took a shower. After a shower, she changed into a pair of black leggings, and a red sweater. She studied herself in the mirror.**

**It's always hard moving to a new place. You had high expectations for you in different places. You have to familiarize yourself with whole new things so quickly.**

**It's not something that you can always handle.**

**"You ready for school yet?" Julia called from the kitchen.**

**"Almost!" Amy yelled back. She dried her quills and tugged at her shirt. Her bangs spiked out at the front of her head. To add to it, she put on a red head band and took her backpack as she ran down stairs.**

**"Oh now don't you look official." Julia smiled sincerely as Amy descended down the stairwell.**

**"Thanks mom." Amy grunted as she put on her pink flats and walked out to the door, "Bye mom!"**

**"Bye, have a nice day at school!." Julia yelled as Amy ran out of the house and walked to the bus stop. She already saw kids there. A cream colored rabbit and a lavender cat.**

**"Hello. You must be the new girl to our neighborhood! I am Cream and this is Blaze." The rabbit greeted.**

**"Hello Cream, Blaze, I am Amy, Amy Rose." Amy greeted back.**

**-Amy Point of View-**

**As the bus came around the corner I couldn't help but let out a little whimper. It was scary. New school, new people. When it is in the middle of a school year, it's kind of hard to assume how it's going to turn out.**

**I decided to make the best of it.**

**The bus came to a screeching halt and Cream, Blaze and I all got on. I could see eyes staring at me from around the bus.**

**I don't know if I said this before but, I hate being the new girl.**

**I decided since Cream occupied herself with someone else, that I would sit with Blaze.**

**Blaze was nice, so far. She had a strikingly beautiful complexion and I assume that she must have guys and girls going crazy over her.**

**It was silent but Blaze spoke up, "So, why did you have to move in the first place?"**

**"Well, my mom isn't necessarily good at keeping jobs." I muttered and smirked to myself.**

**"Oh I-" she was interrupted by a voice.**

**"Hey, are you new here?" A blue hedgehog said in a sly tone.**

**"Yeah..." I said shyly.**

**"Well my name is Sonic. And you are?" He asked.**

**"The names' Amy. Pleasure to meet you Sonic." I stated but a red echidna interrupted the conversation.**

**"Yeah, not really a pleasure when you get to know him." chuckled the red echidna.**

**"Oh shut it Knuckles!" Sonic growled, "Just ignore him, he is a brat.."**

**"I heard that!" Knuckles shouted, I giggled.**

**'This might not be bad...' I thought. I turned back around to Blaze to talk to her but she already had her headphones in blasting music.**

**I sighed and faced towards the rest of the way to school.**

**The bus unloaded and Blaze, Cream and I met up at the flagpole.**

**"Oh we have to get to our 0 hour." Blaze reminded Cream, and Cream gasped slightly.**

**"What extra class?" I asked curiously.**

**"Photography...it's an extracurricular." Cream stated.**

**"Oh well, who will show me to my first class?" I asked worriedly.**

**"I will..." I heard a voice from behind me and I screamed.**

**"Easily to scare, huh?" He said as I turned to face him.**

**"Don't do that again! That scared the crap out of me! " I yelled at Sonic, and he chuckled.**

**"We'll see you around Amy!" Cream and Blaze ran off determined to make it to class on time.**

**"Bye!" I waved. I turned back to Sonic, "What now?"**

**"I can show you around the school." He suggested.**

**I nodded. "Sure."**

**He took me around the school. A lot of people were whispering and giggling at us. Not sure why.**

**A brown chipmunk came to us with a scowl most likely looking at me.**

**She seemed very pissed with the way her lips were curled in a scowl and eyes like daggers. She ripped up her leggings and tied up her shirt to expose her lower belly.**

**"Who are you?" She hissed and I sighed internally. She was one of 'those' girls.**

**"Well, that's a nice way to greet someone..." I said rolling my eyes, getting very annoyed at her too fast.**

**"Sally, this is-" Sonic was interrupted by her.**

**"Well I don't care who you are, get away from my man!" She pushed me out of the way and grabbed Sonic, then something made me burst with anger once she did that. I gritted my teeth with anger.**

**She thinks just because I am a new girl that I would date this guy? No way. I'm not getting into assumptions like that.**

**Sonic pried Sally off of himself and whispered something in her ear. She giggled in reply and turned back to me.**

**"Just don't do anything stupid with him! Bye Sonic!" She walked off in the other direction.**

**I tried to hold back a laugh at how ignorant she was being but it seemed rude to actually laugh at her. If Sonic was dating her, I should have the decency not to say things about her.**

**"So, you and Sally...?"**

**"Me? And Sally? You are funny, but no. People always assume that. It gets annoying."**

**We started walking again, "Mmm, seems like a pain. Sorry about the misjudgement."**

**"No worries. He gave me a soft smile, "You can slide."**

**I really like this guy...**


	2. Chapter 2 Gym Class then Singing

**We made it to the gym and Sonic showed me Miss Murphy's office and said farewell. I looked inside the office and saw a light brown dog at the desk.**

She looked up at me, "What can I do for you?"

"Well I am new here and I didn't know that I needed gym clothes." I brushed my hand through my quills.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about it. Just bring them on Wednesday!" she smiled at me.

"Okay I will, thank you!" I walked out of her office and met with the other girls. I found Cream and Blaze talking to a albino bat and a peach colored echidna. I walked over to them.

"Hey Cream, hey Blaze!" I greeted.

They turned to me and Cream spoke up, "Hey Amy! I would like you to meet Rouge and Tikal."

"Nice to meet you Amy." Tikal said, I nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you Hun." Rouge greeted.

"I can say the same for the both of you." I answered.

Miss Murphy came out of her office and announced, "Alright, we will be playing soccer today." There was a crowd of cheers from the boys and a disappointed sigh from the girls.

"Alright, lets play!" .she shouted. I found a seat at the edge of the field and watched the boys face the girls.

It's amusing to just watch them play in their normal social groups. There were some girls standing doing nothing, while others were engaging in the game.

The 5 minute bell rang eventually and I got up from the bench to meet the girls at the girls changing room exit.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had English 4 next. I pouted and waited for the girls to change. Once they came out, I showed them what I had next.

"Oh I have that class with you Hun!" Rouge said.

"Cool." We waved goodbye to the others and Rouge and I walked down the hall.

"So, tell me why did you move here?" Rouge asked.

"I moved because my mom can't keep her job." I replied in an irritated tone. Rouge blinked at me then kept on walking.

"Mmm stress." I said while Rouge clicked her tongue.

"You don't even know the half of it." I nodded.

She smiled at me sympathetically, "Well, we are almost there just around the corner."

She took my hand and guided me to the entrance.

"I sit next to Knuckles, so just introduce yourself to the teacher and she will give you a spot."

I walked shyly up to the teacher's desk to find a green lizard with glasses. She looked up at me, "Hello, you must be the new student Amy Rose, correct?"

I nodded, "That's me."

"Well I am Miss Carmina."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, it looks like you will be sitting at the only open seat which is next to Miles." she pointed at him and I nodded and walked over to him and sat down.

He nudged me. "Hey, my name is Miles Prower but my friends call me Tails."

I smiled, "My name is Amy, Amy Rose."

"Nice to meet you Amy."

I nodded in response and wrote down some English notes I saw on the board.

The whole class was learning about different genres of literature. When the class ended, I looked at my schedule and found that I had a special class that is for people with special talents. I walked out of English class and headed for the B Wing but there was no classroom that was it. I was wondering from hall to hall trying to find it when I found a janitor and asked him where the room was.

"Go down the hall then make a left and head down to the stairs to the music hall, and it should be the last door on the right." he replied.

"Thanks!" I sped off to class since I was already 5 minutes late.

Once I was in class, I saw the teacher at the head of the classroom giving them instructions. I tried to sneak into class but I was stopped by the teacher.

"Late I see..." he looked at me with stern eyes.

"Well, I got lost...sorry it won't happen again." I said shyly as I looked at all the students staring at me.

My ears dropped but then the teacher spoke up, "So, you are the new student, right?"

"Yes sir." I smiled.

"Well, what is your special talent?" he asked.

"Well, I love to sing and my mom thinks I sing really well."

"Do you mind singing for us?" he asked.

"Uh s-sure..." I gulped.

-Sonic Point of View-

The teacher nodded and she took a deep breath.

*Give me love, like her.*

My eyes widened as she sang a completely different version from the original song.

*Cause lately I've been waking up alone.*

Without even knowing it, I felt my mouth open in astonishment.

*Told you that I'd let you go,  
And that I'll find my corner.  
And that tonight, I'll call you.  
After my blood turns into alcohol.  
Know I just wanna hold ya.*

She suddenly stopped and the class erupted in claps. She blushed and spotted me at the edge of the class and sat down next to me. I patter her on the back.

"Wow, that was amazing! You sounded awesome."

"Thanks." She smiled while looking away blushing.

"Okay class, after that wonderful performance. I want to tell you that there is a talent show coming up this Friday at 7:00- 9;00 p.m So if you want to be part of it, the sign up sheets are in the hall-" he was cut off by the hurdle of students running towards the sign-up sheet.

I chuckled and turned to Amy, "You have to do the talent show."

She smiled and answered, "I don't know...I am afraid of being up there alone..." she trailed off at the last part.

"Oh no worries, I'll do it with you!" I suggested. I could sing. At least I thought I could.

"Really?!" she brightened up her smile and it made me melt inside.

"Of course, anything for a friend." I reassured her.

"Thanks Sonic, I'll sign us up!" she scrambled through the line of students to sign us up.

When class was over, I walked Amy to her next class which was History, that's when I heard someone yell my name.

"Sonic!" the voice screamed.

"Oh great..."


	3. Chapter 3 Drama Alert

**"SONIC!" the voice yelled.**

**"Oh man..." I know that voice from anywhere. I dashed to the nearest corner, taking Amy with me. I stopped abruptly by the door of History class and turned to Amy who had a surprised look on her face.**

**"How can you go that fast? Why is she always chasing you? Why did we run away from her? Is she- I cut her off.**

**"Too many questions." I chuckled and showed her to her seat next to mine.**

**the whole class period looking back and forth from Amy to the window. Never looking at the teacher. Finally the bell rang and lunch was next. I led Amy to the lunch line and we both got our lunches, before I scanned the cafeteria for my group of friends.**

**"Let's go sit there!" I said to Amy. She nodded and followed me to our table. i sat down with Amy sitting next to me.**

**"Well at least I don't look like a tomato!" Rouge protested her hands on her hips.**

**"Oh bite me, Bat Head. You can't even decipher anything in that cocky head of yours!" Knuckles stood up from his seat and growled at Rouge who was giving him the death glare.**

**"Guys, stop it!" Amy hissed at the both of them. "You know better than that."**

**"Amy's right, you two should learn some manners and treat each other better.." Cream added looking disappointed in the two.**

**Rouge huffed and looked away.**

**Knuckles took a deep breath and sat back down. He glared at her but calmed down and softly spoke, "I'm sorry..."**

**Rouge was surprised by this and said, "I'm sorry too..."**

**I smiled, "See, now that wasn't so hard now was it?"**

**Silver erupted in laughter and we all looked towards as he stuttered,**

**"Sonic! Your eyes are circles!" he managed to say in-between laughs.**

**I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape my lips at the stupidity of his comment.**

**"So are yours Silver." I commented and we all laughed.**

**"Sonic, why did you do that to me?!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see an enraged Sally.**

**"Crap.." I mumbled. She ran up to me and slapped me, the sound of the impact was echoing across the cafeteria.**

**Ouch!**

**"What the chaos was that for?!" I yelled at her causing people to stare.**

**"Why did you leave me out in the hall?! I was all ALONE!" she screamed.**

**I growled, "Maybe this is why...I tell you that I don't like you and you still pretend like we are an 'item'."**

**"Do you know what? I bet it's all because of that pink girl next to you!" she pointed her finger at Amy.**

**"Oh please, don't get Amy into this!" I backed her up in anger.**

**"It's all your fault that Sonic won't talk to me!" she spat at Amy.**

**Anger was boiling up inside me.**

**"I didn't do any thing!" Amy screeched in defense.**

**What I saw next really ticked me off. Sally slapper her. Hard.**

**Amy stared at her in utter disbelief. Too entranced in shock, she didn't notice sally's hand rise up for another hit. Then her fist collided with Amy's jaw.**

**Then another hit...**

**And another... **

**And soon enough it was too hard to just watch this happen.**

**That's it.**

**i felt myself trembling and shaking and growling. My vision became blurry as I felt my anger take control. next thing I know, i had little control over what I was doing.**

**"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I screamed and clenched my fists at my sides.**

**-Amy's Point of View-**

**There I was getting beaten up by Sally Acorn. I felt so hopeless. I soon felt the punches stop when I heard someone yell, "DON'T TOUCH HER!"**

**I looked at where the voice came from, but all I saw was a scary-looking hedgehog. His fur was dark blue and his pupils were nowhere in sight!**

**There was also a dark aura surrounding the hedgehog. It kind of reminded me of Sonic, but his voice was deeper.**

**The realization soon dawned over me that this hedgehog was Sonic.**

**"S-Sonic?" I croaked out in fear.**

**Sonic glanced at me but looked back at Sally, who still had her hands on the collar of my shirt.**

**"Wow Sonic, you look cuter when your upset." Sally dropped me and I fell back onto the seat. I took my napkin that was on my plate and patted the blood coming out of my nose.**

**"Haha, funny Sally." Sonic chuckled darkly and snidely, "Don't think you are going to get away with what you just did."**

**She shot a glance at me and growled, "It's the sluts fault, not mine!"**

**Sonic got up in her face, "Don't you dare call her a slut! Or you wish you never met me."**

**Sonic seemed to be resisting himself from doing anything harmful to the brown chipmunk, which I wish he wouldn't do. I am proud of his maturity.**

**Sally seemed to shiver at this but stood her ground. She looked around at our lunch table, "You guys sicken me."**

**Rouge spoke up, "I can say the same to you."**

**Sally hissed at Rouge.**

**"So, what now? Gonna try to hurt Amy again?" Sonic questioned his form still present.**

**"If she takes you away from me then yeah..." Sally crossed her arms.**

**Sonic growled and pointed to her table, "Sally, get back to your seat and don't annoy me or my friends again!"**

**She gave one last death glare at me but then took her seat. A wave of relief went through me. Sonic started to calm down and took a deep breath as he crouched next to me.**

**"hey Amy, are you okay?"**

**"G-Get away from me.." I muttered helplessly. I was utterly terrified of him. The way his voice sounded deep and sinister, scared the crap out of me.**

**i scooted my chair away and widened my eyes in terror. Sonic looked at me, eyes soft and hurt. He smiled slightly before reaching out his arms to give me a comforting hug. Despite my struggling attempts to get away from him, he pulled me into his chest.**

**Next thing I know, my head is spinning and my vision started to fade. I rubbed my temple before my vision went black.**

**X**

**As the sun's rays poured in through the window, my eye twitched, still closed. The window wavered in my clouded gaze as I blinked rapidly in an attempt to wake myself up. the scene in front of me split in two before slowly slotting back into place, all clear. I groaned turning over onto my side, noticing a school nurse by my side.**

**"What even happened..?" I asked rubbing my head trying to soothe the pain.**

**"You passed out after you got a rough bump on the head." She explained giving me a sympathetic smile, "How are you feeling?'**

**"Dizzy."**

**"You will be fine in a half hour. I'll write you a pass to your next class." She disappeared into her small office and I straightened out my clothes.**

**Today has been interesting...**


	4. Chapter 4 Young Love

**-Amy's Point of View-**

**"So Blaze," Cream called her attention, "you and Silver, huh?"**

**"W-What do you mean..?" She stuttered, dumbfounded.**

**"Don't play dumb, you guys flirt with each other." Cream explained and Blaze turned a dark red.**

**"Blaze!" Silver called from behind is and Blaze gasped.**

**"Hey." She smiled, pretending like nothing happened.**

**"I have a question to ask you, I have been waiting to ask you for a while now and..." Silver trailed off. running a hand through his quills.**

**"Yeah...?"**

**"Um...will you go out with me?" He asked nervously.**

**Blaze's eyes widened and she blushed a bright red, "Yes, of course."**

**Cream and I looked at each other and smiled, happy for the two of them.**

**They looked like the perfect couple. I sighed. Then I felt a tickling sensation on my sides and I squealed and giggled.**

**I turned around to see Sonic with a smirk on his face.**

**"Your fun to scare." He commented.**

**I punched him playfully in the arm and giggled.**

**"Where is our bus?"**

**"Down at the front of the line."**

**"You two should really invest in a car." Shadow commented while passing by them.**

**Sonic rolled his eyes, "Unlike you, I don't need a car, I have a running ability."**

**Shadow glared at him, walking off with no further comments.**

**X**

**-Cream's Point of View-**

**I was sitting next to Tails, the man of my dreams. he was rambling on about something smart like he always does. I liked his smart talk, it was cute. I just nodded at everything he said and got lost into his rich blue yes.**

**"And that is all you have to do! Cream?" he waved his hand in front of my face.**

**"Huh?" I said as I came back to reality. I blushed and turned my head away from him hoping he wouldn't see me blush.**

**"Oh never mind." He looked out the window and I sighed.**

**I started to feel really tired. I yawned and shook my head trying not to fall asleep. My eyes started to droop and I was slipping into slumber.**

**X**

**-Amy's Point of View-**

**I looked behind my seat to see Cream falling asleep on Tails's shoulder.**

**"Aww how cute!" I squeaked out while Sonic looked at me confused.**

**"What are you talking about?" He asked as I pointed to Cream.**

**He chuckled, "Ahhh I see, I knew he had a thing for her."**

**"I know, they would be so cute together!" I imagined them holding hands and walking down the hall.**

**"Drifting off to la la land are we now?" Rouge snapped me back to reality.**

**"Hmph." I crossed my arms.**

**"Yeah, just as I thought Pinky. So, you doing the talent show?" She asked eyeing me.**

**"Indeed I am! I am doing a duet with Sonic but we haven't picked out a song to sing, so we are going to his house to decide." I explained.**

**"Oh, I didn't know you could sing girly!" Rouge giggled, "I can't wait to hear you two love birds!"**

**I blushed a deep red. "We are not love birds!" I added quickly.**

**I saw his expression change to something I couldn't decipher, "Yeah, we are just friends and that is all we will ever be."**

**"Pssht!" Rouge snapped, "whatever."**

**Our stop came up next as I got my backpack ready. I smirked at Sonic as the bus screeched to a halt. I dashed off towards the bus, Sonic following swiftly behind.**

**"So, where is your house?"**

**"Not far, just follow me." He started walking with me by his side.**

**"So, what is your favorite band?" I asked.**

**He thought for a moment, "I like Skillet and and Three Days Grace."**

**I giggled, "Looks like this song will be an easy pick."**

**Here is my beloved home." He ran up to the front door with me running behind him.**

**When we got to the door, he unlocked it and froze, "Now, rules: no assault, no breaking things, no rape-"**

**"Oh my, who says that anyone will be raped?!" I interrupted him.**

**He shook his head, "Let's just go in." he opened the door and looked inside. It was very cool. The kitchen was attached to the living room with a large TV and game systems. There was a stair case leading upstairs, and one going to the basement.**

**"MOM, I'M HOME WITH A FRIEND!" He yelled to his mom in the kitchen.**

**"Okay! Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes. Are cheese-steaks good?" She yelled back.**

**Sonic turned towards me, "Cheese-steaks?"**

**"Sure."**

**"yeah, that's great Mom!" He turned back to me, "Follow me."**

**We walked up the stairs with our backpacks on. We arrived at a door with the words 'Sonic' in blue written above the door frame.**

**"Gee, I wonder whose bedroom this might be..." I teased.**

**"Oh hush." He shook his head and chuckled. He opened the door to a navy blue room with a bed and a computer.**

**"Let the research begin."**

**X**

**-Tails's Point of View-**

**i looked down at Cream sleeping on my shoulder. No one knew, but I have a secret crush on her. i shifted the hair out of her face and while no one was looking, I kissed her on the cheek. She shifted a bit, but was sound asleep.**

**"Dang." I whispered. We were arriving at our bus stop. I hated to wake her up when she seemed peaceful. I sighed and started shaking her shoulders.**

**"No, five more minutes." She mumbled and I chuckled, adoring her sleepy faze.**

**"Come on Cream, you have to get up and go home." I shifted her so she was sitting upwards.**

**She gave me a groggily half smile, "thanks for waking me up."**

**"Oh no problem, but my shoulder was getting tired." I chuckled again.**

**"I'm sorry." She was flustered, poor Cream.**

**"Yeah, it's fine." I reassured her as she go her backpack.**

**"I got to go, bye." She mumbled speeding off.**

**Well I wonder what is up with her?**

**-Author's Note-**

**I'm glad that I'm getting reviews on this and I know it's not a lot of people but at least I have seen that someone likes this story. By the way, I will try to upload the next chapter if I get a review on this chapter. Hope you like it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner Time

**-Amy's Point of View-**

**"Ohhh, lets do this thing!" I pointed at the computer screen at a familiar song as Sonic shook his head.**

**"No, too slow!" I stuck my tongue at him, getting frustrated.**

**"Do you have any suggestions?" He looked up in thought with his hand stroking his chin.**

**"I kinda wanna do 'A Day To Remember song'." He turned towards me. I thought for a bit.**

**"Okay, 'A Day To Remember' sounds good, but what song has both boy and girl parts?" Drooping my ears and stared at the floor.**

**"The song 'If It Means A Lot To You' has both!"**

**"Oh yeah! I like that song!" I looked it up on my computer 'If It Means A Lot To You' and we listened to the song to mesmerize the lyrics and where we came in.**

**We were interrupted by the sound of Sonic's mom, "DINNER!"**

**"I'll race you to the kitchen!" He smirked at me.**

**"But Sonic I can't-" I didn't have time to finish as a saw a blue blur go out of the room into the kitchen, "keep up with you..." i sighed and walked down the stairs.**

**"What took you so long Ames?" Sonic spat quickly at me as I rolled my eyes. He was sitting at the table with his plate of food in front of him already eating.**

**"I can't keep up with your speed..." I shot a glare at him while sitting down next to him. Then his mom came in with two plates, one for me and one for her. She was a purple hedgehog with some yellow hair on her head and the same emerald colored eyes as Sonic.**

**"Oh dear, you didn't tell me that your friend was a girl...wait..." Sonic's mom looked surprised then started to cry, "OH SONIC, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" She ran up and hugged him from behind. Him and I looked at each other completely red in the face, Sonic was blushing more than I was.**

**'Sorry.' He murmured to me. I nodded my head indicating it was okay. Then we both laughed and laughed. His mother let him go of him and looked at us confused, "What?"**

**"Mom, me and Amy aren't dating! She is just a friend. She is doing the talent show with me!" My blush started to fade.**

**"Oh...sorry honey." She ruffled his quills and he sighed in defeat, "Well, I am Bernadette but people call me Bernie for short and I'm Sonic's mother of course."**

**"Hi, I am Amy, Amy Rose." I smiled at Bernie. She is nice..I slowly started to eat the mashed potatoes on my plate. I turned to Sonic, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"**

**Sonic shook his head swallowing his food before he spoke, "No, I am the only child."**

**I started eating again until Bernie spoke up, "So, what are you guys doing for the talent show?"**

**"We are doing a duet." Sonic spoke and Bernie nodded.**

**After finishing the meal, I decided it was time to leave. I got my bag from Sonic's room and said my goodbyes to the two while walking out to the pavement. My flats pattering on the sidewalk. Just then, I already started to miss Sonic, I was with all day...wait, what am I thinking? I can't already be falling for this guy!**

**i shook my head and pushed the thought out of my mind. I walked further down the street. Turns out, Sonic's house is closer than I anticipated because I arrived to my house in less than 10 minutes. I opened up the front door, "I'M HOME!" I screamed, and got an "Okay." from the living room. I walked into the doorway and saw my mom on the coach watching soap operas. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her neck from behind, giggling like an idiot.**

**"Hey, mom!" I was in a giddy mood which surprised even me.**

**"Why so happy?" She asked without turning her away from the TV screen.**

**"I don't know why exactly but I am..." I laughed at myself while she sighed.**

**"Do do your homework little Missy..." She demanded and I rolled my eyes at her.**

**"Fiiiiiine..." I smirked as I ran up the stairs and closed my door.**

**I changed into my pajamas, which is a pair of sweat pants with a purple tank top. I got out my homework and sat on my bed slowly doing each problem.**

**"What are the three properties of matter..." I murmured to myself. Easy. The answer is Liquid, Solid, and Gas. I scribbled the answer down on the white notebook paper. After finishing my homework, I heard my mom close her bedroom door, which means that it's time for me to head to bed..**

**I got up from my desk and walked to my bathroom, brushed my teeth, and just crashed on top of my bed. Today has been a very LONG day.**

**After a while I fell asleep. Getting a good rest for the next day to come.**

***Author's Note*  
**

**Sorry if its a bit short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. :) Hope you like, follow, and favorite. See ya later!**


End file.
